STE: Ethereal Bodies
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS, Tu, Ma. Reed and Sato find themselves in the middle of a ghost story.
1. Prologue

*****  
  
Title: Ethereal Bodies Author: ZenosParadox Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Malcolm and Hoshi find themselves in the middle of a ghost story.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
ETHEREAL BODIES  
  
Prologue  
  
~In the Future on The Infinite Horizon~  
  
"Tell us a scary story, Granpa Travis!"   
  
The retired Starfleet Admiral smiled widely as this demand was met with screeches of glee from the grandchildren surrounding him. They had gathered on his cargo ship, the Infinite Horizon, for a family reunion, and this was Travis Mayweather's favorite activity with the children.   
  
"Why do you want to listen to old stories? They're not real," said his oldest grandson, Hajime Reed, the son of his daughter Mia and Kenji Reed.   
  
"Now, son, I've seen things that are scarier in real life than could ever be imagined. Some things are frightening because it is so hard to believe they can be real."  
  
Travis waited patiently as this registered on his grandson's face. The boy showed a reluctant interest now.  
  
"This isn't another story about a derelict ship that was inhabited by aliens?" asked Hajime.  
  
"All of those are real stories, too, but you're right, Hajime, those encounters do have a rational explanation. The adventure I'm thinking about happened when we entered the Delphic Expanse, though."  
  
"You've said there were all sorts of anomalies there."  
  
"And we were able to explain many of those, but the story I'm about to tell you is--Well, let me tell it and you try to explain what happened."  
  
Hajime nodded as his analytical mind went into high gear. This was just the type of challenge the twelve-year old enjoyed.  
  
"Settle back and listen then. Now, remember that when we first started as a crew, Hoshi Sato and Malcolm Reed weren't married, but this story will tell you how they came to see each other in a very special way. It all began when a practical joke Trip Tucker and I played went bad..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
~The Enterprise~  
  
Hoshi Sato stood under the shower enjoying the way the warm spray was hitting her body. The ship had entered the Delphic Expanse and everyone was on edge. She had even badgered Malcolm for a phase pistol unmercifully, thinking she would feel safer with the weapon in her quarters. She was right. Even now it was on the sink nearby. At night it was under her pillow.  
  
Sato shrugged her shoulders and began to relax--then she heard the noise.  
  
Startled, she grimaced at the pipes. All right, the Chief Engineer was going to hear about this. She didn't give a damn about the anomalies, groaning pipes belonged in a Halloween skit, not on a starship!  
  
Hoshi was just beginning her mental tirade at Trip when she heard the voice.  
  
~"I've got you now!"~  
  
"What? Who's there?" Hoshi tried to turn off the shower, but the control suddenly wouldn't work. Again, she heard the voice.  
  
~"You're out of time. I'm coming."~  
  
"No!"   
  
The word escaped Hoshi as she quickly backed out of the shower. She reached for the phase pistol that she had left on the sink. Hearing someone behind her, she turned abruptly. She saw the shadow advancing toward her in her room and fired.  
  
- - - - -   
  
"That sounded like a phase pistol going off!" said Mayweather urgently as he and Tucker put away the transmitters.   
  
"What's she doing with a phase pistol?" asked Tucker as he joined the Ensign at a run toward Sato's quarters.   
  
"I don't know, maybe--Oh my God, Malcolm must be there!"  
  
"Hoshi's really gonna be pissed if he shoots off his weapon in her quarters," said Tucker, but at the look Mayweather gave him, nudged his partner in crime in the shoulder and added, "You know what I mean."  
  
"We shouldn't have tested the transmitter out in her cabin," grumbled Mayweather.  
  
"Our voices wouldn't have been audible to anyone without her sensitive hearing. It was the safest place. Besides, I didn't realize how spooked she'd get."  
  
They had just come to Sato's quarters and stopped in their tracks. Her door was opened and she was kneeling on the floor cradling Reed's head on her lap, clearly in distress. Her hair was over her torso.  
  
"Hoshi, what did you do to Malcolm?" asked Travis as he knelt by the man and felt for his pulse.  
  
"He--he said he was coming to get me, that I was out of time! Oh my God, Trip! Has he gone insane out here? He's--he's been the one person I count on and--"  
  
"Whoa, Hoshi, that wasn't Malcolm you heard. That was me and Travis," said Trip.  
  
"WHAT!" Hoshi looked down at Malcolm and then noticed Travis was nodding. "Malcolm didn't threaten me? I shot him at point blank range!"  
  
"Now, Hoshi, calm down. We'll get him to Phlox and--look, this is just a big misunderstanding." Tucker and Mayweather reached to grab Reed under his shoulder.  
  
"I'm going with you," insisted Sato.  
  
"Fine, but, Ensign, ya better get some clothes on first."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Lieutenant? Lieutenant Reed, can you hear me?"   
  
Phlox' voice sounded annoyingly cheerful to the Lieutenant who lay prone on the biobed. Reed kept his eyes closed out of sheer irritation. Then he realized where he was. What the hell was he doing in sickbay?  
  
"Shouldn't he be responding, Doc?" Mayweather sounded worried.  
  
"I can't believe you two! You scared the hell out of me with that stunt!" In the background Malcolm registered Hoshi's voice as she ripped a new one on Trip.  
  
"Now, Hoshi--"  
  
"It's not as if we're not all walking a tightrope lately..."  
  
"But, Hoshi--"  
  
"...so you should have told me you were testing the unit..."  
  
"It wasn't supposed to--"  
  
"...and how did you rig up my shower like that?"  
  
"Shower? Wait a minute, that's just an anomaly. We never did anything to your shower."   
  
Tucker's voice was insistent, but Reed could still make no sense out of what was going on. He groaned without realizing the Doctor--and Ensign Sato--would hear him.  
  
"Ah, Lieutenant, you are awake!"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Oh, Malcolm, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize--and Trip and Travis were playing a prank--but then--WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN MY QUARTERS?" Hoshi ended the last in a shout that made Malcolm wince.  
  
Hoshi's quarters? What was he doing in Hoshi's quarters? Then he remembered.  
  
"Hoshi? Scream."   
  
He tried to get more out, but there was a pain in his chest. It felt as if he'd been stunned. Why would he feel this way?  
  
"You heard Hoshi scream so you went to investigate?" expanded Trip as he tried to fill in the details.   
  
Malcolm gave a bare nod.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" asked Hoshi.  
  
A frown clouded Malcolm's face for a moment. Why didn't he say anything? Then he remembered.  
  
"Hoshi. Naked."  
  
"Ah," came the collective understanding of the male contingent of the room.   
  
Phlox merrily added, "Of course! Lieutenant Reed became witless at the sight of a wet, naked Ensign Sato."  
  
Hoshi began to blush and said defensively, "Well, I just came out of the shower."  
  
Yes, that spurred another memory in Malcolm. He tried to get the words out, but only managed a few.  
  
"Hoshi. Naked. Phase pistol?"  
  
"I'd say that pretty much sums it up," said Trip with a quick pat to Malcolm's shoulder.  
  
Malcolm finally opened his eyes, but couldn't focus as he asked, "Why?"  
  
Travis jumped in to explain, directing a quick thumb to Phlox. "You're in sickbay because you got shot with a phase pistol."  
  
"Why?" repeated Malcolm.  
  
Travis pointed to Hoshi and said, "Hoshi shot you because she got spooked by voices when she was in the shower."  
  
"Why?" This time they could all sense the irritation in Malcolm's voice.  
  
Travis pointed to Trip. "Because Trip wanted to test out a new comm unit and, well, we thought that Hoshi would be the best person to test it on."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Travis and Trip smiled at each other while Hoshi gave them a deathly glare.  
  
"Hoshi?" Malcolm's voice was a bare whisper now, so she leaned over him, ready to accept his condemnation.  
  
"Yes, Malcolm?"  
  
"Targets. Trip. Travis."  
  
"Understood, Lieutenant," said Sato as she reached for the phase pistol Phlox had put on the counter.  
  
"Whoa, now wait, I--uh, Travis, let's go fill in the Cap'n," said Tucker as they made a hasty retreat out of sickbay.  
  
"Now, Ensign, I think we've had enough injuries for the night," said Phlox in an attempt to placate the situation.  
  
Hoshi merely gave Phlox the phase pistol. She turned to Malcolm and took his hand in a firm grasp. "They won't know when or where, but we'll get them back for this."  
  
Phlox noticed the gleam in the Ensign's eyes and the smile on the Lieutenant's face as he fell back asleep. This should get interesting, thought the Denobulan.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~The Infinite Horizon~  
  
The younger cousins around Granpa Travis merely giggled as the elder explained the prank that backfired on him and Granpa Trip. Mia Mayweather was the daughter of his son, Paul, and Trip's daughter, Mary Reed Tucker. Of course, Travis had omitted the detail about Hoshi being naked when she shot Malcolm given the mean age of his audience.  
  
"So Granma Hoshi shot Granpa Malcolm? And he still married her?" asked Hajime with an incredulous tone.  
  
"Son, one of these days you'll understand that a man can forgive the woman he loves of anything," said the man sagely.  
  
"What happened next? How did they get even with you?" peeped a little feminine voice. Lizzie's blonde hair was a mop around her head, but she was always interested in the life of Granpa Trip.  
  
"Well, now, let me see if I get the details all straight." Travis got comfortable again, and began.  
  
"Malcolm Reed is a patient man. Hoshi Sato wasn't a very patient woman, but she would always follow Malcolm's lead. So, things were quiet until the end of the month came around. Trip and I thought they had forgotten all about the incident. We were wrong."  
  
~~~~~  
  
~The Enterprise~  
  
"All I'm saying is that the crew could use a break in the routine. We need a chance to relax. We could make it a Halloween party since that's just a day away." Mayweather was talking to Reed, Sato and Tucker who were all at their bridge stations.  
  
"Things are spooky enough out here without adding to people's imaginations," said Tucker from his console. He missed the looked that Reed and Sato exchanged.   
  
Once Sato gave him an affirmative nod, Reed said, "Actually, a Halloween party does sound like a good way to relieve some tension. I assume Phlox could even help with some costumes if people are interested."  
  
"That's the spirit, Malcolm. You could dress as Royal Navy, Trip could be a Confederate soldier, Hoshi could be a geisha--um, a samurai." Mayweather was now smiling brightly.  
  
"What would you be, Travis?" asked Sato.  
  
"Me? I'm going to dress as Muhamed Ali, you know? The boxer?" Mayweather threw a couple of punches into the air above his console.  
  
"I'm sure you'd win the costume contest," said Sato as she considered that a bare-chested Mayweather was sure to swoon the ladies. Personally, though, she was interested in what Reed would look like in a vintage Royal Navy uniform.   
  
It was at that moment that Captain Archer and T'Pol entered the bridge. The Captain asked, "What costume contest?"  
  
Mayweather piped up immediately, "Sir, we were just discussing a Halloween party as a stress buster. You know, dress up, relax, share some good food and good times."  
  
Archer looked to T'Pol who merely quirked an eyebrow. "Human celebrations are generally good for morale."  
  
"I'll take it under consideration then," said Archer as he settled into the Captain's chair.  
  
At her console, Sato decrypted a message Reed had sent her. It read:  
  
~Should we warn Trip and Travis to find some feathers? They'll be sitting ducks for payback.~  
  
Sato responded:   
  
~Plucking feathers never sounded so good.~  
  
***** 


	2. Tristan

Chapter 2  
  
The next day Sato stumbled onto the signal that would lead them to a new adventure.  
  
"Captain, you may not believe this, but the signal sounds like an old SOS."   
  
"It does fit the Morse code, but it must be a coincidence. We know humans haven't been to the Expanse," said Reed.  
  
"The ship's dead in the water, Cap'n," said Tucker from the Engineering station on the bridge, completely unaware that Reed was speaking the same words under his breath.  
  
But Hoshi heard the mimicry and turned to wink quickly at Malcolm--only to find Travis smirking widely at her. Why did she have to get such nosey friends?   
  
"There is one biosign. The atmosphere has been maintained and is within parameters acceptable to humans. It's design is a modification of a cargo ship, Captain. There are no weapons," said T'Pol as she turned to her superior.   
  
"There shouldn't be any danger, then," said Archer as he stood by his Captain's chair. "Let's see what assistance we can offer. Mister Reed, Ensign Sato, you're with me."  
  
-----  
  
"The ship is designed like a labyrinth. The biosign is straight ahead of us, but there's no direct route there." Reed spoke as he scanned their environment.   
  
Sato had approached a picture that was on the wall of the corridor while he spoke. Part of it had been shredded, but she traced out the letters M-A-S with her finger just under the silhouette of a mansion under a full moon.  
  
"It looks like English," said Archer as he noticed his linguist at work.  
  
"The letters could belong to any number of Earth languages, Captain," responded Sato.  
  
"We should find out when we find the biosign. Lead on, Lieutenant."  
  
Archer and Sato followed Reed as he lead them through the crooks and turns in the corridor to the origin of the biosign. They entered what appeared to be the bridge of the vessel. A man was sitting in the Captain's chair with his back turned toward the Starfleet officers. He had a bald plate with long, brown hair hanging to his gaunt shoulders.  
  
Before the officers could say anything, the man spoke. "Are you real?"  
  
The words were spoken in English, but with a slight slurring of the sounds.   
  
Reed tensed, but Archer had a small smile on his face as he responded, "Yes, we're really here to help you. I'm Jonathan Archer, Captain of the starship Enterprise."  
  
The man didn't respond for a moment, but then the officers heard what seemed to be weeping. Soon the sobs were easily distinguished as the man's shoulders began to shake. He emitted a loud gasp before he could speak again.  
  
"It's been so long. I'm so afraid to turn around. You'll be gone if I turn around."  
  
The man's head drooped sadly for a moment. Sato looked to her Captain, and he nodded. She gently said, "We won't evaporate; we're not your imagination. Please, turn around. We only want to help."  
  
The man had stiffened in the chair when he heard her voice. The Lieutenant scanned the man and could see his heartbeat had increased suddenly. Reed didn't like that one bit, not if it conveyed a special interest in the woman.   
  
Sato again said, "We need to talk to you so we know what we can do to help you. Please, turn around."  
  
The officers held their breath. The man seemed to nod to himself and then he gradually stood up, but remained with his back turned. He paused for a moment, then slowly turned.  
  
"You can call me Tristan."  
  
Sato held back a gasp as Tristan's face finally came into their view. It was no surprise that his face was almost skeletal in its features. His eyes appeared sunken, but were bright with intelligence. The nose was long and slightly crooked, but the alarming feature was Tristan's mouth. It appeared as if his lips had been paralyzed into a sardonic grin. The man quickly covered his face when he saw their shocked expressions, and then collapsed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~The Infinite Horizon~  
  
"Ew, the man sounds really ugly, Granpa Travis," said a little voice.  
  
"Was he a bad man? Or was a good person?" asked another.  
  
"I feel sorry for him being all alone."  
  
"Was he really human then?" asked Hajime.  
  
Travis merely smiled. "Let me continue the story. See, I didn't meet Tristan myself until he was brought onto Enterprise. I was seeing Doctor Phlox for my check-up when they brought Tristan on board..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
~Enterprise~  
  
The doors to sickbay swung open as Archer and Reed carried the man's body between them. Sato followed and immediately caught Mayweather's eye. She moved to stand next to him.  
  
"He was the biosign?" asked Mayweather softly as the man was placed on the biobed.  
  
"Yes, his name is Tristan. He's human and speaks English. The poor man thought he was hallucinating when he saw us. Then he just fainted." Sato watched with concern as Phlox ran his scans.   
  
Reed and Archer moved away from the biobed to stand by the Ensigns after the Captain said, "He says his name is Tristan. Our scanners showed he's human."  
  
Phlox was nodding as he evaluated the information on his scanner and administered a hypospray.   
  
"Tristan is indeed human, Captain. The man is between forty-five or fifty years old. While he is not in optimal health, I believe he merely fainted from the extreme emotion."  
  
"But what did that to him?" asked Archer without referring directly to the man's face.  
  
"It's nothing contagious. Tristan is suffering the effects of an autoimmune disease that has resulted in ravaging his appearance. You see similar effect at the eyes with Graves disease, but the facial paralysis is independent of that."  
  
"Let me know when he wakes up," said Archer. The officers were s about to walk out of sickbay when Phlox called.  
  
"Captain, I believe Tristan is awake now."  
  
Archer turned and could see the man's body jump on the biobed when he saw the Denobulan standing over him.   
  
"Eek!"  
  
"You have nothing to be afraid of, Tristan. You're on the starship Enterprise now and you're among humans. Doctor Phlox is a Denobulan, but he's a fine physician."  
  
"Why, thank you, Captain," said Phlox cheerily.  
  
Tristan looked around, but his survey came to a stop when his gaze fell on Sato. "You are real! And so beautiful. I never thought I'd see a woman again--or another human."  
  
"How did you get out here? We were told we were the first human vessel to go into the Expanse. Your ship doesn't fit any descriptions we have of cargo ships." Archer's voice was firm, but friendly.  
  
"You're the first ship? Enterprise, yes, that was the name." Tristan seemed to be scanning his memory.  
  
Reed interrupted his musings by asking, "What do you mean by 'was?'"  
  
Tristan closed his eyes for a moment. "Ninety-three years. That's how long it's been since your mission."  
  
"You mean you're from the future?" asked Archer.  
  
"I know it sounds strange..." began Tristan.  
  
"Not to this crew," muttered Mayweather.  
  
"...but I assure you, that is the case. I'm not a scientist, so I can't tell you what happened. The ship is the Mariposa, a modified cargo vessel. We were a touring company and performed everything from circus acts to Shakespearean plays. The Mariposa has several stages built into it."  
  
"That explains the maze of your corridors then," said Reed quietly. "but we found no sign of your crew."  
  
"There were--there were over two hundred of us on the ship." Tristan closed his eyes for a moment.   
  
Archer prompted him by asking, "Do you remember what happened? We saw no bodies except for you. How long ago did this happen?"  
  
"I only remember feeling like our ship was being torn apart. And when it was over, I was the only one left alive. I carried the bodies myself and--and I did what I could for last rites. It's been three years. "   
  
"I see. Well, for the time being you can consider the Enterprise--"  
  
"Oh, no! No, I must get back to the Mariposa. What if my presence changes your mission? I can be alone, I've become accustomed to solitude," said Tristan, but his eyes lingered on Sato. Reed moved to stand just slightly in front of her in response.  
  
"If you are from the future, why were you using Morse Code for your distress signal?" asked Reed.   
  
"That's the only thing I knew to do, picked it up from a one-act play. I don't really know how to use the communication lines on the ship."  
  
Reed's suspicions were assuaged for the time being, so he nodded.  
  
"We can have your ship repaired so you can plot a course for a habitable planet." Archer was uncertain whether he should pursue further questions of the outcome of their mission in the Expanse.  
  
Tristan breathed deeply. "Captain, I would appreciate that. I suppose it is my ship now, isn't it? Thank you."  
  
As they exited, Tristan heard Archer say, "We can get Travis to dock with the Mariposa so that you don't have to use the shuttlepod to get your engineers over, Trip."  
  
Tristan didn't hear the response, but his mind was soon churning with possibilities. He couldn't stay on Enterprise because of the mission, but was it possible for him to leave the Mariposa? He thought about the shuttlepod. He thought even more about Hoshi Sato.  
  
- - - - -  
  
An hour later, Travis, Hoshi and Malcolm were eating in the mess hall when Trip joined them.  
  
"Rostov's heading the engineering crew working on the cargo ship. It's just a matter of poor maintenance. We should get it fixed real soon. Are we having any luck with costumes?" Trip asked as he sat beside Malcolm. He had begun to look forward to the diversion of the party. It wasn't as if he was getting any sleep anyway.  
  
"Ask if we're having any luck with hosting the party. Chef won't let us use the mess hall because he thinks Halloween is a heathen celebration," said Travis.  
  
Hoshi and Malcolm exchanged a quick glance. They had planned their revenge and were anxious for the Halloween party to succeed. They exchanged a quick look, but their attention was soon drawn by the new arrivals to the mess hall. Phlox had just entered with Tristan.  
  
"Maybe I can talk him into it. Why don't we call it a Costume Ball? It doesn't matter as long as people get to dress up. Too bad we don't have more space on this ship." Trip stabbed his chicken forcefully.   
  
A timorous voice interrupted their grumbling. "Did you say a Costume Ball? Please, if you need space, why don't you use my ship? It's the least I can do to show my gratitude. We had all sorts of costumes and vintage clothing. I'm sure everyone will find something suitable."  
  
Tristan looked down suddenly as if expecting to be rejected. Trip looked at the man with the gruesome face and sad eyes. Here was hope that they would succeed in their mission against the Xindi. He stood and put a hand on Tristan's shoulder. "I'll see what the Captain says. Thanks for the offer."  
  
Thirty minutes later, the announcement came over the intercom. T'Pol's toneless voice relayed, "The crew will have the opportunity to engage in a Costume Ball to be held on the Mariposa at 1900 hours. See Ensign Mayweather regarding costumes."  
  
The party was on!  
  
***** 


	3. Monster Mash

Chapter 3  
  
~The Infinite Horizon~  
  
"I'd dress up like a butterfly!" came a girlish squeal.  
  
"I'd be a princess."  
  
"I'd want to be a samurai, a Shinsengumi like my namesake," said Hajime as he made some swinging motions with his hands. "So how did people dress up? Was Gramps really in Royal Navy gear?"  
  
Travis just smiled. "We found a treasure trove of costumes on the Mariposa. The Captain and T'Pol stayed out of the festivities, but everyone else took a shift. Things were going fine until midnight when the little plan for revenge started..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
~The Mariposa~  
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed made a dashing figure dressed in the 20th century uniform of the British Royal Navy The Enterprise crew, including the MACOs, were having a good time. Their host, the mysterious Tristan, was wearing a Phantom of the Opera costume complete with mask. He seemed quite harmless as he shared stories of theatrical disasters with Liz Cutler and Phlox. Reed still felt uncomfortable about him, but the Captain had specifically ordered the crew not to ask questions of the man.   
  
Reed saw that Travis Mayweather had a flock of women around him since he was dressed in boxing gear. The Ensign was letting his adoring public feel his muscles and occasionally took a swing with his gloved hands. It was almost time for payback and the Mariposa had offered an excellent setting for their revenge.  
  
Reed looked for Sato who was dressed in an Egyptian costume. The white fabric was almost sheer and she had used her makeup and jewelry to complete the effect. The gold on the ornamental collar and armband she wore accentuated her skin. She was utterly stunning--and absolutely on time. It was midnight, time to set their little plan in action. Sato turned to nod to Reed from across the room as a signal that she was ready to make her move.   
  
Hoshi approached Travis and leaned to whisper in his ear enticingly. "Travis, I feel like getting away from the crowd for a moment, but I don't want to wander off alone. Will you come with me?"  
  
Malcolm watched as Hoshi led their friend away. At a minute's delay, Malcolm approached Trip Tucker who had just finished a dance with Corporal McKenzie. The Commander was dressed as a Confederate General and had added a fake beard to complete his costume at Hoshi's insistence. His fingers were lost in the fake hair at the moment.  
  
"I feel like a hound dog with fleas," muttered Trip. "Dang beard!"  
  
Malcolm smiled lightly at the engineer. "The beard is only temporary, but if you'd like to get away for a minute, I'd like a word with you. I've been thinking about Tristan and just want to run a few ideas by you. Let's find a quiet place to talk."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Ah, this room seems quiet enough." Hoshi stopped and looked at Travis.  
  
"I'm glad you're not wandering alone in this labyrinth. It's funny how a corridor suddenly turns into a room."   
  
"Thanks for coming with me, Travis. Sometimes I just get tired of being in a crowd."  
  
"You know I'm always here for you, Hoshi. Uh, I mean that as a friend, of course. It's not like--Hoshi, why are you feeling up my arm? Quit teasing."  
  
"Do I make you nervous, Travis? I'd hate to think I made you nervous."  
  
"No, Hoshi, it's just that--whoa!"  
  
"You don't like it when I touch you, Travis?"  
  
-----   
  
"I'm glad you have a good sense of direction. This ship is a real rabbit warren with all the crooks and turns. So, you got some ideas about why Tristan is alone on this ship or what brought him into our time, Malcolm?"  
  
"Actually, no. I just wanted to talk to you about, well, about us."  
  
"Us? Um, I don't get it. What about us?"  
  
"We used to spend a lot of time together, Trip, but lately--. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I miss you, I miss us."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Malcolm, but, hey, do you have to do that?"  
  
"Do what, Trip? Don't you like it when I touch you?"  
  
-----   
  
"Now, Hoshi, don't get the wrong idea. It's not that I don't think you're attractive, but you're my friend and I--"  
  
"Just one kiss, Travis? It doesn't have to go any further."  
  
"As long as we're just friends, Hoshi. It will feel awkward for me, but if it'll help you move on, then--"  
  
"Wait, Travis. I think I heard something."  
  
"These cargo ship haven't improved much over the years. I bet it's just random ship's noise."  
  
"No, I really heard something. You need to stay very still while I use my hearing to find the source. Don't say a word."  
  
"Okay."   
  
-----  
  
"Now, Malcolm, I'm real flattered and I want you to know that I do value your friendship, but--"  
  
"You should remove that beard, Trip. I bet kissing with it would be scratchy."  
  
"What? Wait a minute. I'm not--"  
  
"You're not? Oh, oh, no, I just noticed you keep scratching your chin, that's all."  
  
"Well, I think the adhesive must be the problem. Hoshi said it would work okay."  
  
"I'm sure she knew what she was talking about. Here. Stand still and let me help you remove it. There, isn't that better?"  
  
It'd be a whole lot better if your fingers weren't caressing my face, thought Trip. Instead he said, "Yeah, thanks a lot, Malcolm. I'm fine."  
  
"Wait. Did you hear that, Trip? I think it came from that direction."  
  
"Let's go see."  
  
"No, you wait here and let me investigate. It may be nothing but my imagination."  
  
"But if there's something really there--"  
  
"Give me a minute to check. If I'm not out, come find me, but whatever you do, don't make any sounds, don't call my name. I need to find the source of the noise."  
  
Trip nodded and watched Malcolm walk further down the corridor. Then the lights went out.  
  
-----  
  
Travis stood perfectly still. Hoshi must have it bad for him if she was this shy about getting her kiss, but he waited patiently assuming that this was just a ploy so that she could get the courage to make her move. Poor girl. He didn't realize he'd had such a strong effect on her. He always thought it was Malcolm who had her attention in that particular area. Suddenly the lights went out.  
  
Travis was alarmed, but kept quiet. Was this another part of Hoshi's plan? She was quite a clever woman, but she certainly was shy about the kiss if she had to go to these lengths for her reward. Travis made up his mind to just grab her and kiss her.  
  
-----   
  
Trip moved forward slowly and silently. Malcolm was acting funny, but he was still his friend. If he was in trouble, Trip was going to help. Suddenly he felt a push at his back and he lunged forward and bumped into a body. To his surprise, he was grabbed and kissed soundly on the mouth.  
  
"Hey!" said Trip when he was released. He took a blind swing.  
  
"What the hell?" said Travis as he realized that the body mass was much larger than Hoshi. A fist connected on his chin and he immediately responded with a blow to the stomach of his opponent thinking it was their unusual host out to play some trick on them all.  
  
Then the lights came back on.  
  
"You! I thought you were Hoshi, Trip."  
  
"Hell, I thought you were Malcolm."  
  
"Looking for me, gentlemen?" asked Malcolm as he moved from the corner.  
  
"You set us up!"  
  
"Actually, it was Hoshi's idea mostly."  
  
"What made her think I'd actually kiss Trip thinking he was her?"  
  
"Why would we think you'd turn down a kiss from Hoshi Sato? I certainly wouldn't," said Malcolm reasonably. "We are men after all. By the way, Trip, the lipstick will come off with a good rub."  
  
Trip looked at Travis who now had red lipstick on his face. He felt his own face and looked at his fingers. He didn't realize Malcolm was so good at sleight of hand. That's what the caress had been about! Trip and Travis looked at Malcolm and both thought his grin looked almost evil.   
  
The Lieutenant turned to call, "Hoshi? You can come out now."  
  
The three men looked to the large cabinet in the room that would be a perfect hiding place for the Ensign. There was no response.   
  
"Haha, Hoshi, you got your payback. Come on out and get your laugh so we can wipe off this warpaint." Trip had his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hoshi, really, no hard feelings," said Travis with some concern.  
  
"Hoshi?" Malcolm pulled the door to the cabinet open. It was empty.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~Enterprise~  
  
"I still think you should have joined the festivities, Captain." T'Pol didn't bother looking Archer's way as she made her statement. She was too busy viewing her scanner.  
  
"The crew can have their fun without me. Isn't that right, Porthos?"  
  
Porthos tipped his head to lick Jon's hand as he sat on the Captain's lap for a nice rub down. Suddenly, the beagle stiffened. He began to whimper.  
  
"What's wrong, boy? You're not missing anything at the party. I've snuck some cheese for you. T'Pol won't tell on us."  
  
Porthos was not appeased. Instead he stood on Jon's lap and began a long howl.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~Mariposa~  
  
"Hoshi?" Malcolm banged on the back wall of the cabinet in frustration. Where was she?  
  
"This isn't funny any more, Malcolm." Travis was tired of the pranks.   
  
"Come on, Travis, let's go back to the party," said Trip in disgust. He was already wiping the excess lipstick off with a handkerchief he tossed at Travis.  
  
"You don't understand. Hoshi's really missing," said Malcolm as the two began to walk away.  
  
"Uh huh. I bet she conveniently got lost so you would find her, Malcolm. Get a clue, you dimwitted Brit."  
  
The two men walked away leaving Malcolm alone to consider Trip's words. Did Hoshi set up her own disappearance? Just to be alone? With him? No, that would be preposterous. Wouldn't it?  
  
Malcolm stood for a moment as he considered his options. He could call Enterprise, but if this was another set up by Hoshi, it would result in the ultimate embarrassment for both of them. He really had no indication that there was any trouble--yet.  
  
He took a deep breath and inspected the cabinet again. If Hoshi wanted to be found, she would leave some sort of trail for him to follow. He looked at the floor of the cabinet and had his answer. There on was a bead from the Egyptian collar she wore as part of her costume. Of course. What would be an essential component of any stage? A trap door. Malcolm found the latch, pushed the trapdoor aside, and began his search.  
  
-----  
  
Doctor Phlox was having a marvelous time watching the antics of the humans around him. He was joined by Commander Tucker and Ensign Mayweather.   
  
"Hey, Doc, I see folks are still going strong up here," said the now beardless Tucker. He looked around and asked, "Where's Tristan?"  
  
"He left some time back saying he needed to rest. I thought it would do him good. I assume he went to his quarters."   
  
As soon Phlox completed his report, there was a sudden change in atmosphere as the temperature of the air in the room seemed to drop. Accompanying this was an abrupt change in attitude of those around him.   
  
The Doctor turned to Tucker to say, "Ensign Rostov is acting strangely."  
  
"Naw, he's just the wolfman."  
  
"Really? I thought his condition resembled porfiria. It's also called lycanthropy."  
  
"Yup, that's a werewolf all right. A lot of Earth's monsters are based on diseases," said Tucker. Rostov began to howl. Tucker rubbed his ear and said, "Now, maybe that is taking it a bit too far."  
  
"And what creature is Corporal Romero?" asked Phlox.  
  
"Oh, that's Dracula, Doc," said Mayweather helpfully. "You know, the living dead?"  
  
"Ah, the nosferatu. That's not the same as a zoombee?"  
  
"Zombie, the word is zombie, and no, vampires like Dracula suck blood."  
  
"Is that what he's trying to do to Corporal McKenzie?" asked Phlox.  
  
"Hey, what is Major Hayes doing to Hawkins over there?" Tucker rubbed his eyes.  
  
The men saw Major Hayes had wrap chains around Corporal Hawkins while calling, "Igor! Behave, Igor."  
  
"What the hell?" The words tumbled out of Tucker's mouth as another wave of cold air seemed to fill the room. Mayweather turned to look at Tucker as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.  
  
Hawkins began rattling the chains to an odd rhythm being hammered on the tabletops by five crewmen from Engineering. They were joined by three security guards who began barking like dogs. These were soon joined in vocals by a quintet that sounded very ghoulish indeed.   
  
The cacophony began to rise in an eerie manner as the party guests began a repetitive chant. The crew was now gathered on the floor and moved like puppets on a string. Instead of a graceful dance, they literally pressed against each other's body, only to move away in a quick jerk.  
  
"What the hell is going on, Doc?" asked Mayweather.  
  
"It looks like a choreaform motor disturbance, but that disease process isn't contagious."  
  
Tucker had had enough. He opened his communicator. "This is Commander Tucker to Enterprise. Cap'n, I believe we have a problem on the Mariposa."  
  
"What's going on, Trip? Too much alcohol?"  
  
"Captain, I don't think you'll believe me if I tell you. Let me get Phlox to describe this."  
  
Phlox took the communicator and began his report. "The current guests at the party include a wolfman, a Dracula, I think you humans call him--"  
  
"And his son?" Archer couldn't resist adding that as he thought of the lyrics of an old song.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Never mind; I just got a headache from the howling Porthos keeps doing. Go on."  
  
"There's an Igor in chains backed by his baying hounds. The engineering crew has taken to pounding the tables with their hands. It sounds more like they're banging on coffins."  
  
"I see. And these coffin bangers are being joined by a vocal group called the Crypt-kicker Five? Get Trip back on the line."  
  
"Cap'n, it's not what you--"  
  
"Let me guess the rest of it, Trip. It's the Monster Mash, right?"   
  
"Indeed, Captain, people are mashing against--" began Phlox cheerily.  
  
Tucker gave Phlox a look that clearly ordered the Denobulan to be quiet before speaking again. "Cap'n, there's something weird here. I'm shutting down the party, then I'm gonna find Hoshi and Malcolm."  
  
"What? You're just now telling me that I have two missing officers?"  
  
"Well, I reckon they just don't want to be found, if you know what I mean. But we have to get these folks back to Enterprise. Send any available crew to help. I'm bringing them back starting now."  
  
Tucker closed the channel and turned to survey the crew. A horrifying shriek reverberated through the ship.   
  
"Hoshi!"  
  
But before Tucker or Mayweather could move, the lights dimmed. Emanating from each body of the crew was a white shadow. The shadows appeared to converge on each other and turned in synchrony. As the ethereal bodies swept through the room, the crew on the dance floor collapsed.  
  
Although emitting no sound, each man distinctly heard the threat in the shadow voices as they said the name, "TRISTAN!"  
  
***** 


	4. Ghostly Guests

Chapter 4  
  
~The Infinite Horizon~  
  
"Were they really ghosts, Granpa?"  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
"They were some sort of new aliens, weren't they?" asked Hajime.  
  
"Yes, yes, and no. Nothing ever showed up on T'Pol's scans, although Porthos was howling like a mad dog the entire night. Phlox reviewed the scans for the next three days and could come to only one conclusion: the ethereal bodies were the dead crew of the Mariposa."  
  
"What happened to them? How did Granma Hoshi get a away? Did Granpa Malcolm save her?"  
  
"If you'll hush for a while, I'll finish the story for you..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~The Mariposa~  
  
While the crew was being possessed at the party, Malcolm Reed was following the sound of a muffled voice through some maintenance tubes. The trap door had led to them, so he made his way to the sound. He noted the strange noises coming from the party as well, but assumed it was just a drunken revelry. He shut out the sounds and tried to focus on the muffled voice.   
  
Tristan? Did he have Hoshi? And here he was without a weapon! Malcolm came to a panel that allowed him access to another level, so he exited the tube and entered a room. The emergency lighting was dimly illuminating the area. Malcolm smiled at his discovery. It was a prop room and under a theatrical poster of Damn Yankees he found a set of baseball bats.   
  
One problem had been addressed. Now, to find Hoshi. He cocked his head, but he still couldn't be sure about the source of the muffled voice. If only he had some sign!   
  
-----  
  
Hoshi Sato was angry, downright livid in fact. She threw a murderous glance at Tristan.   
  
"I couldn't help it, Hoshi. You don't mind if I use your first name, do you?"  
  
"Mmmm mmmmm mmmmmmm." Hoshi could only mumble since her mouth was gagged. Her answer should have been quite clear, but Tristan ignored her. He took off his Phantom's mask, but the genuine smile of his face was submerged by the sardonic grin that was the product of his disease.  
  
"I've been so lonely. It's been almost three years since the incident happened that sent my ship back here. With you here, I know they'll leave me alone. I just want to have someone to talk to, Hoshi."  
  
Tristan stroked her cheek gently and Hoshi averted her gaze. His touch made her skin crawl. "So beautiful, but you have a naughty streak inside of you, Hoshi. I heard you and that Lieutenant making your plans. I knew it would be my only chance. It's as if fate made it all possible."   
  
Tristan then showed her a remote control he was carrying. He seemed quite happy as he explained, "You see, if you don't cooperate, I'd have to end everything. With the two ships docked together, the self-destruct on the Mariposa would also take out the Enterprise. I know you don't want me to do that."  
  
Hoshi forced herself to hide her anger and gave a slight nod of her head. This appeared to be all the sign that Tristan needed.  
  
"You understand, don't you? I just want someone I can actually touch."  
  
Hoshi suppressed a shudder as Tristan swept his hand across her torso. The man was clearly insane. She couldn't even be sure he wasn't bluffing about being able to destroy the ships. Cooperation would buy her time. She forced herself to relax.   
  
Suddenly the strange noises from the party infiltrated the chamber in a low rumble. The eerie music frayed Hoshi's nerves further. No one could hear her with all that noise even if she were ungagged.  
  
"Listen! They're at the party now. They should be grateful that I arranged it, but no! They'll come to torment me again and again unless I can get away from them now. We'll take one of your shuttles and be on our way. Isn't that a marvelous plan? I knew they couldn't resist the living bodies at the party."  
  
Tristan's hand was against her face again, and Hoshi forced herself to rub gently against it. Tristan smiled in delight.   
  
"You've been lonely, too, haven't you? Do you like it when I touch you? I know I'm not very appealing, but I'll wear the mask if that helps you. I'll give you all the time you need. I want to be very good to you, Hoshi. You just have to talk to me and let me touch you. I'm not asking for too much from you, am I?"  
  
Hoshi shook her head no and let her body slump a bit. Tristan appeared to take this as a sign of further cooperation. "Good. I'm going to remove your gag then so that we can talk. We have a lot of plans to make so that your crew will be convinced you want to stay with me."  
  
Tristan removed her gag and Hoshi closed her eyes for a moment. She had told herself she would never do this again. She swallowed her pride, took a deep breath, and screamed her lungs out with all the capacity her linguistic training had allowed her to develop.  
  
------  
  
"Hoshi!"  
  
Malcolm said her name and began running toward the chamber with the bat in hand. Bless that talented voice and powerful scream. He didn't care if he'd burst an eardrum, he just focused on the location of that horrible shriek and prayed he'd make it to Hoshi in time.  
  
Malcolm entered the chamber to find Hoshi struggling with Tristan as the man tried to cover her mouth with his hand. But Ensign Sato was not up to playing damsel in distress any longer. She bit the man's hand, stomped on his foot, and turned with a quick knee to the groin. Tristan doubled over, clearly in pain.  
  
"Remind me never to piss you off," said Malcolm in relief as he came upon the woman who needed no rescue. He put the bat behind his back somewhat sheepishly just before he was assaulted.   
  
"Malcolm!" Her adrenaline was still flowing high because Hoshi squeezed the air out of Malcolm when she saw him. She finally pulled back to say, "Tristan says he has a remote to trigger the self-destruct."  
  
Malcolm turned to the man who was now kneeling on the floor, but before he could search Tristan, the temperature of the room suddenly dropped. He felt Hoshi's hand on his shoulder as the room was suddenly filled by a stream of ethereal bodies that looked like white shadows, all seeming to shriek Tristan's name.  
  
Tristan struggled to rise and fled in horror as the white shadows chased him. Malcolm and Hoshi were too surprised to move for a moment.   
  
"Are th-those?" Hoshi couldn't say the word.   
  
"Whatever they are, we better find Tristan. You go back--"  
  
"No, I'm staying with you. I might be able to talk some sense into Tristan."  
  
"All right, but stay behind me."  
  
-----   
  
"Hoshi! Malcolm!"  
  
They turned to find Travis Mayweather and Trip Tucker calling their names as the corridor converged with another.  
  
"I'm all right," said Sato quickly.  
  
"We need to follow Tristan. He says he has a remote to set off the self-destruct on this ship." Reed gave his explanation as Tucker and Mayweather fell in with their pursuit.   
  
"The party's over. The Cap'n and Phlox are evacuating our crew to Enterprise. Did you see anything that looked like--" began Tucker.  
  
"Ghosts?" said Reed and Sato.   
  
At that moment the whole group caught sight of the apparitions and the man they were pursuing. They had come onto a cavernous staging area that held several stairs and ramps. Tristan had scrambled up two levels. The ethereal bodies kept swooping around him with arms extended as if they could rip him to shreds. Tristan would scream at the cold touch of the ghostly fingers. They could clearly hear the man sobbing, pleading that he be left alone.  
  
"We need to get up there to him or bring him down," muttered Tucker. This was one Halloween night he never wanted to repeat.  
  
"Travis, do you think you can climb up there where he is?" asked Reed as he surveyed their options.   
  
"Yeah, but it's going to take some time. A distraction would be good."  
  
"Let me talk to him," said Sato.   
  
Reed turned to her and nodded. Together they walked below the stairwell that held Tristan. Reed made sure he remained between Sato and Tristan.   
  
"Tristan! Tristan, we're here to help you. I understand now why you were desperate enough to kidnap me. You want to get away from your tormentors and we can help. I promise you, we'll do everything we can for you." Sato's voice was loud, but gentle in tone.   
  
"No, no, you ruined my chance. My one chance to get away! I should join them now," said Tristan, but then he began to laugh maniacally. "But now you'll be with me. You will all be with me and I won't be alone to face them."  
  
Tristan held up the remote in his hand. Reed scanned the upper level and noted Mayweather was still below Tristan.   
  
"Damn, where's a phase pistol when you need one," muttered Tucker. He looked at the bat Reed carried and asked almost sarcastically, "Got anything to take him out at a distance?"  
  
Reed looked at Sato in her Egyptian costume and thanked heaven for her obsession with details. "Hoshi, give me the arm bracelet you're wearing. It looks heavy enough."  
  
Sato wasted no time removing the accessory. Tucker watched as Reed tossed it into the air a few times, apparently judging its weight.   
  
"I didn't think Brits played a lot of baseball."  
  
"Not baseball, cricket. You'll need to catch it when if falls."  
  
Tucker began to run under the stairs while Reed estimated the trajectory. He tossed the arm bracelet into the air and slammed it to his target with the bat. Whack! The armband struck Tristan sharply in the wrist.   
  
"Eee!" Tristan yelped as the remote left his hand and began to tumble down.   
  
Tucker realized he wouldn't make it in time to catch the device when he saw an arm several feet above him reach out to catch it. The remote balanced precariously on Mayweather's fingers for a moment, but the Ensign finally had it firmly in hand.   
  
"I got it, Commander." Mayweather tossed it quickly to Tucker before moving again to intercept Tristan.  
  
"NO!" yelled Tristan as the ghosts converged on him again. He could here their voices in his mind, all condemning him for what he did to them.  
  
Mayweather moved as quickly as he could, but Tristan was waving his arms in extreme agitation. The white shadows were unrelenting in their torment of the man. He was balanced precariously at the edge of the platform when Mayweather finally arrived. The officers below could only watch passively as the Ensign made his move to save Tristan.  
  
He was too late. Tristan lost his footing and began his descent. The ethereal bodies whirled around his own in a macabre dance that reflected the reverberation of the man's final shriek. When Tristan finally hit the lower deck, the ghosts simply vanished.  
  
Hoshi shuddered again, but felt Malcolm's arm around her shoulders. She had seen the expression of horror on Tristan's corpse. The sardonic expression had been hideous in death, but the look of horror in his eyes was mortifying. Here was a man who would not rest in peace.  
  
"It's over, Hoshi, it's all over now," said Malcolm reassuringly. But what Hoshi noticed more than anything was how tightly he was holding her. That was the moment she knew she never wanted him to let her go.  
  
***** 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
~The Enterprise~  
  
"It was a clean hit! I think we ought to call him Malcolm McGuire with how well he used the bat." Mayweather noted the questioning glances around him. "You know, he held the record for home runs in baseball back, uh, never mind."  
  
"I thought you didn't get into sports, Malcolm?" Archer had a light smile on his face as he teased his Lieutenant. The man was practically blushing.  
  
"I don't and I actually hated cricket. It was my Uncle Archie's game, though, so he taught me some of the skills." Reed seemed quite uncomfortable. All he needed was another little quirk to add to his list of oddities, but Sato threw him a quick wink that assuaged his embarrassment.   
  
"Well, T'Pol, what's your explanation for the recent events?" asked Archer as he turned back to the serious business at hand.  
  
"Ghosts." The Vulcan's reply was quite simple, but stunned everyone for a moment.  
  
"Ghosts? That's your best explanation?" queried Archer.  
  
"There were no other life forms, Captain. I cannot explain it any better than Commander Tucker," said T'Pol a bit reluctantly. She had been certain she would discover the source of the apparitions, but had been able to propose no suitable alternative.   
  
"I think you should brief the others on what you found in the logs, then." Archer turned to his officers and said, "Tristan wasn't completely honest with us."  
  
"Is the ship really from the future?" asked Tucker. The senior officers all stood quietly as T'Pol gave her answer.  
  
"The logs of the Mariposa indicated that the ship was built almost ninety years from now. The Mariposa was not manned by a professional crew. Apparently Tristan Reynolds had the money to support his own theatre company and a grand scheme to bring the best of human theatre to other worlds. The ship was plagued by disaster from the start. They were hiding from pirates and entered an unstable region marked by a red cloud. I still cannot explain what drew them to this time and place, but there is evidence of spatial distortions that occurred three years ago."  
  
"That's what Tristan said, that three years ago the Mariposa was brought here," confirmed Sato.  
  
"But how did the crew die?" asked Reed.  
  
"The red cloud that brought the Mariposa here killed her crew. Apparently, Tristan hid in the ship's vault. It was sufficient to protect him, but the crew was killed."  
  
"That seems like an accident then. Why would those ghosts blame him so much?" asked Mayweather.  
  
"Tristan chose to sacrifice the crew in order to save the Mariposa. I found a personal log of one of the crew, a woman named Amelia. The so-called pirates were actually trying to rescue several women from the company because Tristan was abusing his position as owner. Amelia had arranged for the encounter, but the others wouldn't believe her when she said no one would be harmed, that she and ten of the women just wanted to leave."  
  
"But how did Tristan know the anomaly wouldn't destroy the Mariposa?" asked Reed.  
  
"I have Tristan's last entry. I believe this will explain his reasoning at the time," said T'Pol. She touched the button to activate the record. They heard Tristan's voice as he wrestled with his decision.  
  
~"I've sent the ship into the red cloud. The merchants I met last week said to avoid the area because the red cloud kills all life, but leaves everything else intact. I think it's time to find a new crew and touring company. Those ungrateful women! I knew Amelia would be trouble, but now I'll be rid of her for good. The vault might keep me safe. Either way, I'll have the satisfaction of knowing Amelia didn't get away with her scheme."~  
  
The log ended. Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Tucker asked, "What do we do with the ship? I mean, the very existence of the Mariposa means we'll defeat the Xindi, right?"  
  
Archer looked at the officers before him. "T'Pol, perhaps you should share your thoughts on the matter with the rest of the senior officers."  
  
"Very well, Captain." T'Pol turned to Tucker and her voice almost held a note of regret. "I am not certain that the Mariposa came from the same timeline. I have reason to believe that it came from an alternate path."  
  
"How can you tell that?" asked Tucker.  
  
"The financial records of the Mariposa indicate that its taxes were paid to the Emperor Constantine the Twenty-first, ruler of the Roman Empire."  
  
"Lieutenant, I want that ship destroyed as soon as we're a safe distance." Archer gave his command without inflection.  
  
"Understood, sir."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Malcolm sat in his quarters trying to compose a letter to his sister, Madeline. How did one tell a ghost story and sound convincing? He was actually relieved when he heard his door chime. He found Hoshi standing there with her hands primly behind her back. She wasn't dressed in her uniform, though. Instead she wore a familiar blue t-shirt and shorts.  
  
"Hoshi? Please, come in. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Something's been on my mind and I know that it's not the best time for this, but then I got to thinking that maybe there would never be an ideal time."  
  
"Hoshi, that made no sense whatsoever," said Malcolm.  
  
"You know, that's one of the things I love about you, Malcolm. You're honest with me," said Hoshi as she brought her hands onto his shoulders.   
  
"Well, ahem, I try to--what did you just say?" asked Malcolm.   
  
"One of the other things I love about you is how flustered you get around me," said the Ensign as she drew closer the Lieutenant.  
  
Malcolm now had a light smile on his face. He brought his arms around Hoshi's back and held her closely against him. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"I really love how tightly you hold me. That's when I knew that you loved me, too," said Hoshi as she finally claimed her reward.   
  
Malcolm didn't hesitate in providing confirmation of his feelings. He returned her kiss with all the passion he had kept at bay. Once he had thoroughly kissed Hoshi, he said, "One of the things I really love about you is your perfect timing. Stay with me, love."   
  
Hoshi provided her agreement with another deep kiss as Malcolm held her again. In fact, from that moment, he never let her go.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~The Infinite Horizon~  
  
"So that's how Hoshi Sato and Malcolm Reed began their life as a couple."  
  
Travis Mayweather added one more detail with a smile to their grandchildren. "And, of course, they lived happily ever after."  
  
*****  
  
Author Notes: Written from suggestions made at the Hoshi's Haunted Halloween thread in the R/S forum at LD. Malcolm's costume was inspired by a photomanip by MHEListmom (thanks, PJ!) and can be found at MHE. 27 pages. Completed November 1, 2003.   
  
Thanks for reading. No reviews are necessary. 


End file.
